El Jabalí y la Rata
by Ectofeature
Summary: ¿Cómo se conocieron Pariston y Ging? ¿Y cómo es que acabaron cuidando de Gon los dos, sin tener ninguna relación aparente? / Precuela de "Highschool Never Ends" (Leer ese primero). / Pariging / Highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora:**

Pues me dieron los Feels del Pariging, y me pareció escribir desde como se conocieron hasta como acabaron cudiando de Gon en mi Fanfic _"High School Never Ends"_. (Se recomienda encarecidamente leer eso primero).

Este será un Fanfic corto de unos 3 capitulos, incluido este. Asi que espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo.

**AVISO: **  
**-BASTANTE OOC. MUCHO. DEMASIADO. INTENTÉ QUE NO FUESE ASÍ PERO...**

* * *

Era una mañana nublada en el Instituto Hunter. Se acercaba el final del mes de Enero, lo que significaba que ya casi pasaría el frío. Pariston Hill bajó del coche de su padre con esa sonrisa alegre que le caracterizaba. Se ajustó la corbata de su camisita rosa, y se giró para agarrar su mochila. Se arregló el perfecto pelo dorado con la mano derecha, lanzándole una mirada a su padre que parecía de mal humor hoy también. Pero eso no iba a borrar su sonrisa. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pocas cosas podían hacerlo entristecer! O al menos hacerle parecer triste. Puede que eso molestase a algunas personas que le rodeaban. Pero eso no le importaba.  
\- **¿Luego vendrás a recogerme?** -Preguntó con emoción a su padre, sin dejar de observarlo detrás de la ventana con esos ojos oscuros. El hombre hizo una mueca.  
\- **No lo se, niño.** -Fue lo último que dijo antes de arrancar el coche y marcharse.  
Si su padre decía eso probablemente no vendría. ¡Pero no le importaba caminar! ¡Así hacia ejercicio! Siempre podía tomar el bus, si se le hacia muy largo el camino... Y es que aunque el hombre viviese en la otra punta de la ciudad, no siempre venía a por él cuando le tocaba, por lo que se acostumbró a llevar dinero allá donde fuese. No es como si no confiase en él. Era sólo por si acaso. A sus 14 años ya había aprendido que si sus padres decían "_No lo se_" era un no. Lo mismo con expresiones similares como "_Tal vez_" o "_Ya veremos_". Puede que fuese un poco decepcionante... ¡Aunque no le importaba! Ahora lo que le interesaba era otro día más en el Instituto que tanto le gustaba.

El pequeño rubio iba caminando con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro, saludando a sus compañeros que parecían incordiados por su energía matutina. Pero ya estaban acostumbrados... Todos en ese sitio conocían a Pariston Hill, y Pariston Hill los conocía a todos. Por eso estaba tan seguro de que ese año ganaría las elecciones a delegado del curso. ¡Patearía el trasero a su enemiga mortal Chedale Yorkshire! Esa niña se creía que podía superarle académicamente, pero él y su racha de 10 en todos los exámenes la aplastaban.  
Unas risas y un grupo de niños reunidos en un círculo delante de su clase llamaron su inocente atención. ¿Podía ser...? ¡Un niño nuevo! ¡Esto era alucinante! ¡Tal vez haría un nuevo amigo! No dudó ni un momento en acercarse al grupo de chicos que parecían uno o dos años mayores que él. Reconoció a Silva Zoldyck, el chico chino de 17 años que llegó hace un par de años y también a List y Wdwun, junto a las gemelas de la otra clase. El resto no era digno de su mención. Pero en medio de todos ellos, estaba ese niño nuevo que parece que asistiría a su curso. Tenía el pelo peinado hacia arriba, con una especie de pañuelo en la frente. Su piel comparada con la del resto era morena, lo cual le hizo pensar que tenía que venir de un sitio del sur. ¡En seguida le cayó bien! ¡Se veía tan guay!  
\- **¡Hola!** -En cuanto el rubio se presentó, todos le miraron con una cara de asco increíble. Incluido el niño nuevo. Ignoró esto, y le ofreció la mano sin borrar la sonrisa. -**Mi nombre es Pariston. Bienvenido al Instituto.****  
**Lo primero que hizo el niño nuevo, al tener las miradas de los demás puestas en él nuevamente fue sonreír de lado. Esto confundió un poco a Pariston, pero en seguida volvió a su expresión de siempre. Una risita molesta se le escapó al nuevo, mientras rechazaba su mano.  
\- **¿No te da vergüenza sonreír así con esos dientes?** -Soltó cruzándose de brazos. La risa se expandió al resto de los que formaban el círculo, haciendo que por primera vez la boca del rubio se relajase a una mueca de confusión. -**Pareces una rata.**  
\- **... ¿Rata?**  
Ahora era el moreno de pelo hacia arriba el que sonreía con esa dentadura perfecta, y Pariston el que tenía una expresión de horror absoluto. Las risas no hicieron más que aumentar al igual que la sonrisa del niñato que tenía en frente. ¡Él no parecía una rata! ...¿Verdad? Sólo tenía las paletas un poco separadas del resto de dientes pero... Aún así... No era para tanto.  
\- **¿Ni siquiera vas a defenderte, rata? Que aburrido.** -Se encogió de hombros, mientras entraba a clase seguido de Wdwun y List. -**Al menos has dejado de sonreír como un idiota ridículo.****  
**A Pariston no era fácil arruinarle el día, o hacerle sentir mal. Pero ese niño lo había conseguido.

Ging Freecss fue un capullo con él desde el momento en el que lo conoció. Pariston podría meterse perfectamente con su sucia cara, con lo bajito y estúpido que era o incluso con lo mal que olía. Pero por algún motivo, nunca le salían las palabras para hacerlo. Sólo hicieron falta dos semanas para que todo el Instituto le conociese como "_Niño Rata_". Todo culpa de ese pedazo de imbécil. ¡Encima que había sido amable con él! Su sonrisa de siempre se veía rota cada vez que alguien lo llamaba por ese estúpido mote, hasta que acabó por simplemente no hacerlo. Pensó que tal vez así lo dejarían en paz. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.  
Un viernes lluvioso Pariston salió de clases agradeciendo a Dios que mañana no hubiese instituto. No sabía en que momento había llegado a acabar por odiarlo. Se sentó con una pequeña sonrisa en el porche de la salida, esperando a que llegase el coche de su padre. ¡Hoy iba con él! Era el fin de semana en el que su madre no tenía su custodia, y la verdad es que siempre lo pasaba bien con su padre así que todo era genial. En cuanto la gente empezó a salir, se aseguró de adoptar una expresión neutral, aunque no era fácil. ¡No podía esperar!  
Un par de chicos, entre ellos Ging Freecss se sentaron también en el porche, tal vez esperando a sus propios padres, pero ignoraron a Pariston. Por algún motivo esto le hizo suspirar de alivio.  
Empezaron a pasar los minutos, y los amigos de Ging iban marchándose en distintos vehículos, pero el tonto no se iba, y tampoco llegaba su padre. Pasada media hora los únicos que quedaban en el porche del instituto eran ellos dos. Pariston suspiró con algo de molestia y Freecss pareció notarlo.  
\- **¿Te han dejado tirado, Rata?** -El rubio hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no apartar la vista de la lluvia, ni responder. Pero era difícil.  
-** Espero a mi padre. Está ocupado trabajando.** -Mintió. Su padre nunca trabajaba... Al menos que él supiese. Su madre era la que se esforzaba en su familia. ¡Pero eso le daba más tiempo para estar con su padre! O eso pensaba...  
\- **Oye... ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?****  
**Ging tenía que estar muy aburrido para intentar hablar con "_Rata_" Hill. A día de hoy ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Algo como la Capital de Francia... Bah, tampoco era interesante. Ese niño era un repelente que probablemente venía de una familia pija. Aburrido.  
\- **No... Nunca he probado ninguno.**  
\- **Que triste tiene que ser tu vida, entonces.** -Ahora el rubio se sujetó las rodillas sin responder. Ging se aburría demasiado, por lo que decidió pincharle un poco más. -**¿Tus dientes enormes te ayudan a abrir agujeros o algo de eso?****  
**\- **Eres molesto. Ni siquiera son tan grandes.** -Murmuró Pariston irritado. El moreno empezó a reír.  
\- **Claro que no.**

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, lo cual ponía al moreno de malhumor. No tenía sentido meterse más con el rata, porque no había nadie que le riese las gracias, y ese niño parecía muy molesto con él. No entendía como podía tener tan poco sentido del humor. Y si tenía que esperar a que dejase de llover para volver a casa, porque sus padres no podían ir por él, prefería hacerlo divirtiéndose. De otra forma sería igual que si estuviese solo.  
No hizo falta despegar los labios para hablar, porque el patético rubio se levantó repentinamente de un salto.  
\- **Ahí viene mi padre...** -Señaló de forma distraída. -**Es extraño...** -Murmuró, llamando la atención de Ging. -**No entiendo por qué no viene en su coche.****  
**El moreno levantó una ceja y miro hacia delante. Sin embargo, lo que vio más que sorprenderle le puso los pelos de punta.  
Ese tipo realmente parecía el padre del rata. Tenía el pelo rubio y esos mismos ojos oscuros y raros. Pero lo que le asustó fue primero, la expresión de psicópata en el rostro del tipo. Parecía un zombi o algo así. Y segundo, en una de sus manos portaba una navaja o algo por el estilo. Iba caminando dando tumbos, como si hubiese bebido en exceso. ¿Ese hombre estaba loco? Eso explicaría que el rata fuese tan raro.  
Pero no... Definitivamente había algo que estaba mal, porque el rubio hizo una mueca de esas que ponía cuando alguien le insinuaba que parecía un roedor, solo que multiplicado por diez.  
\- **¿Ese es tu padre?** -Señaló Ging. -**Parece un loco. Oye, ¿De verdad vas a irte con él?****  
**No hubo respuesta por parte de Pariston, que empezó a temblar sin apartar la vista del hombre que se acercaba lentamente. Ging se había enfrentado con borrachos antes, pero no era algo agradable. Agarró su mochila dispuesto a correr lejos de ahí antes de que llegase ese tipo, pero el niño rata seguía sin moverse.  
\- **Si te quedas aquí probablemente te hará daño.** -Soltó secamente. Esta vez Pariston le miró por un par de segundos.  
\- **Pero...** -Murmuró.  
Ging de verdad que no tenía ganas de aguantar esta mierda. ¡Ni siquiera le caía bien Rata Hill! Si le rajaban esa estúpida cara de roedor con una navaja oxidada no era su puto problema. Se colgó la mochila por un asa y empezó a caminar hacia un lado. No pudo evitar oír la conversación del rubio con su padre.  
\- **Pariston... No dejaré que tu madre me saque más la sangre.** -Empezó el tipo, por su tono Ging confirmó que estaba como una cuba. Hizo una mueca y se giró un poco observando al hombre que aceleraba el paso. Parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia, porque solo tenía ojos para su hijo. Suspiró con molestia.  
\- **Papá. Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa.** -Sonrió lastimosamente, con esos dientes de rata ridícula.

Puede que se arrepintiese de lo que hizo después, pero de todas formas jugó a ser el héroe un rato. En cuanto el padre de Pariston levantó la mano con la navaja, para darle a su hijo o algo así, Ging le lanzó su mochila a la cabeza. Jadeó por el esfuerzo de levantar esa monstruosidad. ¿Quién le mandaría a llevarse tantos libros?  
\- **No te quedes ahí parado.** -Soltó, acercándose al niño rubio y agarrándolo de la muñeca. -**Vamos, no va a tardar en levantarse.**  
\- **Pero tu mochila...**  
\- **No es importante. ¡Vamos!**  
Dicho esto, sin soltarle al muñeca a Pariston, la cual tal vez agarró con demasiada fuerza, empezaron a correr por en medio de la lluvia. A Ging no le importaba mojarse, al contrario, adoraba llegar a casa hecho una sopa para fastidiar a sus padres. Pero el problema es que por el suelo mojado tal vez acabasen resbalándose, y eso le daría ventaja al tipo. Aunque iba borracho podía sentirlo siguiéndolos de cerca. Tampoco quería girarse para comprobarlo. Y en momentos como estos, no tenía tiempo de preguntarse por qué demonios ayudaba al Rata insoportable que tan mal le caía, pero ahí estaba. Miró de reojo a su compañero que parecía empapado y cansado. A menos que parasen pronto probablemente acabarían en el suelo. Giró una esquina, y encontró el lugar perfecto.  
\- **¡Derecha!**  
Casi se resbalan y cae al suelo, pero de alguna forma Ging se las apañó para empotrar el largo y debilucho cuerpo de Pariston contra la pared de un callejón en el que se resguardaron de la lluvia. Antes de que soltase algún sonido de dolor le cubrió la boca con una mano mirando atentamente por donde habían venido. El tipo pasó de largo, corriendo y tambaleándose, por lo que finalmente estaban a salvo. O eso creía.  
Freecss suspiró, intentando retomar el aliento mientras se alejaba del Niñato Rata que parecía hacer lo mismo.  
-** Por fin... Ah... Pensé que no lo conseguiríamos.** -Murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo chorreando de agua. -**¿Estás bien, Paris? No te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?**  
El rubio levantó la mirada con un destello de ilusión, casi como el que vio el día que le conoció. Esa expresión le hacía sentir incomodo de alguna forma, pero era mejor que cuando sonreía por quedar bien... Eso suponía. Aún intentaba recuperar el aliento, agarrándose de las rodillas pero respondió en seguida.  
\- **Um... Estoy bien.** -Sonrió, dejando ver esos dientones. Por algún motivo no le nació el llamarle Rata en ese momento.  
\- **Bueno... Toma esto igualmente.** -Empezó Ging, quitándose el pañuelo que siempre usaba en la cabeza, y escurriéndolo. -**Creo que te he agarrado la muñeca muy fuerte...**  
\- **Ah... Gracias...** -Ahora que lo mencionaba si que le dolía un poco. Apartándose las gotas de la cara, que no tenía muy claro si eran lágrimas o lluvia, agarró el pañuelo y se lo enrolló en la muñeca con una sonrisita. -**No es mi estilo, pero esta bien supongo.** -Bromeó.  
\- **¿Estás bien de verdad? Estas llorando y eso... Si te duele algo puedo ayudarte.**  
Pariston negó con fuerza, haciendo que su pelo mojado dejase caer gotas por todas partes.  
-** Te lo agradezco, pero de verdad no me duele nada.** -Asintió. En el fondo sentía que Ging estaba siendo un poco demasiado amable, pero tampoco se quejó. -**Creo que iré a casa de mi madre...**  
\- **También deberías llamar a la policía.** -Hizo una mueca el moreno. -**Quiero decir es tu padre, sí, pero ha intentado matarte. Quien sabe si no lo conseguirá la próxima vez. Tienes que pensar en eso, porque...**  
-** Ging.** -Le interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa. -**Tienes razón. Llamaré a la policía.**  
\- **Ah... Pues eso...** -Asintió Freecss pasándose una mano por la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo de repente por algún motivo. Puede que el Niñato Rata... No, Paris se llamaba, ¿verdad? Puede que Paris no fuese tan repelente y estúpido después de todo. Debería disculparse... -**Oye Paris... Me alegro de que no estés muerto.**  
Bueno, eso era lo más parecido a una disculpa que iba a salir de su boca. El rostro del niño se puso algo rojo, mientras volvía a mirarlo con ilusión. Probablemente porque era la segunda vez que decía su nombre y no "Rata". Era un avance.  
\- **Gracias... Por todo, Ging. Y lo siento por tu mochila...**  
\- **Uh... No hay problema. Probablemente siga allí. Podemos comprobarlo el lunes. O al menos cuando deje de llover, y tú padre no este merodeando la ciudad.** -A Pariston se le escapó una risita, y ahora fueron las mejillas de Ging que se encendieron, por vergüenza probablemente. O eso supuso. -**Bueno, vamos. Te acompañaré a la casa de tu madre.**  
\- **Vale.**

La excusa de que un asesino pedófilo les estaba siguiendo pareció servirle a la madre de Ging para excusar el venir sin mochila. Su hermana Mito le estuvo preguntando todo el Fin de Semana sobre los detalles de su huida con el "_Niño Rata_" al cual ahora exigía llamarlo por su nombre. La señora Abe Freecss simplemente se alegró de que Ging dejase de lado sus diferencias con ese niño. Al principio no se creyó su historia del todo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.  
Sin embargo... El horror les llegó a ella y a sus dos hijos cuando en las noticias locales anunciaron un asesinato de una mujer rubia de apellido Hill. Pero no decían nada de Pariston. Ni tan siquiera lo mencionaban. Ging le pidió a su madre que lo dejase salir a buscarlo, pero la mujer se negó rotundamente. "_Si no dicen nada, es porque está bien_" intentó excusarse.  
El lunes en el Instituto, no había ni rastro del rubio en ninguna clase. Entre sus compañeros se rumoreaba que lo habían raptado o algo parecido. Pero ese mismo miércoles volvió Pariston. A pesar de que todos le preguntaban, el chico respondía con cosas simples o ni siquiera los miraba a la cara. Claro, hasta que llegó Ging.  
\- **¡Paris! ¡Oye!** -El resto de niños se sorprendieron por el hecho de que usase su nombre, y no un mote estúpido. -**¿Qué miráis petardos? ¡Despejando! Oye Paris, ¿Estás bien?****  
**Cuando los demás al final los dejaron solos, el rubio por fin le respondió.  
\- **No tienes que fingir que te caigo bien porque mi madre se haya muerto.** -Soltó, metiendo los libros en su taquilla.  
\- **No finjo. Quiero decir, me caes mal, claro. Pero en verdad somos amigos, ¿no?** -Pariston levantó una ceja y le miró directamente. -**Eres repelente y tonto. Además eres demasiado alto, ugh. Pero aún así después del viernes somos colegas, ¿no crees?**  
El rubio se sonrojó un poco, y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia la taquilla.  
\- **Supongo...** -Murmuró. -**Mi padre se fue a la cárcel el domingo. Y ahora vivo con mi tío Netero.**  
\- **¿El Director? Eso mola, así puedes aprobar fácilmente.**  
\- **Yo ya apruebo fácilmente.**  
\- **Ah cierto, eres una **_**Rata**_** de Biblioteca.** -Le picó, le alivió ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios. -**¿Sabes? Realmente estaba preocupado...** -Murmuró Ging mirando de reojo al rubio, apoyado en la taquilla de al lado. -**Me alegra que estés bien.**  
-** ...Gracias.**

Y así, empezó la complicada amienemistad entre Ging Freecss y Pariston Hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando tienes 17 años, la vida es muy distinta. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en 3 años. Un maravilloso ejemplo era Pariston Hill. Y es que ahora, ya nadie recordaba ese mote que tanta importancia tenía cuando era un crío (el que usase un corrector dental, tal vez ayudaba). Ya tenía más que superado la muerte de su madre, o eso parecía, y por una vez la vida le sonreía. Y por supuesto, él le sonreía de vuelta con esos dientes brillantes repletos de metales. Otra cosa que había cambiado era su relación con Ging Freecss. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que no tienen más que una relación cordial de compañeros de clase, al menos por parte de Pariston, y que se sentaban uno al lado del otro porque no había más remedio. Sin embargo, todo lo contrario. Aunque Ging le gritase constantemente que era una molesta rata, y aunque Pariston se viese como alguien totalmente distinto al moreno, eran mejores amigos.

Pues sí. La vida te puede cambiar en un segundo. Y eso mismo fue lo que pasó el día en el que Pariston entró al Instituto como siempre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Saludó a la mayoría de los alumnos, como buen delegado, y fue a ir con su mejor amigo como siempre. Pero algo se torció en su rutina. Ging estaba hablando con una chica, y una muy guapa además. Bueno, era sabido que Freecss era uno de los chicos más guapos de todo el Instituto, sí. Y por eso mismo tenía muchas admiradoras. Pero él solía ignorar a la mayoría de muchachas que se le acercaban. Y luego era Pariston el que las tenía que consolar. Sin embargo... Esta vez estaban riendo, y charlando animadamente. La muchacha de vez en cuando se posaba una mano en los labios con las mejillas sonrojadas. Por algún motivo esto molestó al rubio, tanto que su expresión amistosa se rompió por unos segundos.  
\- **¿No te habías enterado?** -De algún lugar salió Chedale con una sonrisita molesta. -**Ella es nueva en clase. Y parece que se gustan.**  
Pariston ni siquiera bajó la mirada hacia la chica, simplemente volvió a colocar su rostro de delegado estrella.  
\- **Me alegro mucho. Espero que Ging no le haga demasiado daño. Ya sabes, cuando se canse de ella.** -No sabía si se lo estaba diciendo a Chedale o a sí mismo. En cualquier caso, se giró para entrar a clases. Su amigo estaba ocupado, y no quería molestarlo. La otra alumna estrella le dedicó una mirada breve a la parejita y luego a Pariston.  
\- **Menudos idiotas...** -Suspiró dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Y es que Pariston no diría que estaba celoso de esa chica. Por supuesto que no, los celos eran una idiotez. Sólo le molestaba levemente que su mejor amigo no le prestara la constante atención que merecía alguien como él. Como por ejemplo que ya no se sentase a su lado en las clases, o con él en la cafetería. Pero al menos iban juntos a casa... Claro, porque la niña nueva tenía que irse en bus. Si no fuese así... Probablemente también lo dejaría solo entonces.  
A medida que pasaban los días, Pariston se sentía más y más molesto con el mundo. Su sonrisa aparentemente amable, últimamente significaba que no te deparaba nada bueno. No te gustaría mucho tocarle las narices a alguien que puede castigarte toda una tarde, o arruinarte el fin de semana con un aviso a tus padres. Y eso mismo descubrió Ging.  
Era una mañana en la que Pariston se sentía especialmente cabrón, o al menos así lo definiría Freecss. Empezó a correr hacia su amigo con la mejor noticia de la historia, gritando su nombre. Pero la sonrisa del rubio le dio escalofríos de pies a cabeza. Lo miró desde arriba con ese aire de superioridad que tanto asco le daba. El mismo que le dedicaba cuando sacaba un diez, o cuando algún profesor le felicitaba. Entonces, esa estúpida rata sacó la libreta de sanciones que tanto usaba con los criajos que se creían los mejores. Al menos con él nunca la había utilizado... Hasta ahora.  
\- **¿Qué haces?** -Preguntó Ging, entrecerrando los ojos. Ya estaba de mal humor.  
\- **Um... En el último minuto has corrido por los pasillos, gritado en horario de clases y me parece que ahora mismo tenías Historia, ¿Me equivoco?**  
\- **Si, pero escucha, me lo he saltado porque...**  
\- **Ah, te la has saltado.** -El moreno juraría que no le faltaban ganas de quitarle la libretita y lanzársela a la puta cara, pero eso probablemente le daría otra sanción más. Maldita rata asquerosa. ¿Quién se creía que era? -**Aquí tienes.**  
Pariston se giró para marcharse, cuando Ging leyó en voz alta.  
\- **¿TODA LA TARDE? No puedes hacerme esto. ¡He quedado!**  
El rubio no se molestó en mirarlo a la cara.  
\- **Posponlo.**

Después de clase, Ging tuvo que ir con cara de pocos amigos a la sala de castigos, y le sorprendió ver allí a la gran mayoría de sus amigos. List, Wdwun. ¡Incluso Silva Zoldyck y su novia! ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? ¿Realmente Pariston los había castigado a todos? ¡Si los castigos no solían tener casi nunca a nadie!  
\- **Hey.** -Saludó, entrando con curiosidad.  
\- **Maldita rata, le voy a partir los dientes esos enormes que tiene.** -Amenazó Zoldyck, dándose golpes contra la mesa mientras Kikyo le intentaba calmar. Y es que la mayoría de las veces, cuando Ging oía que alguien que no fuese él llamaba a Pariston rata, les acababa pegando una paliza. Pero esta vez le parecía que estaba en todo su derecho.  
\- **¿A ti también te ha castigado, Ging? Pensamos que tú te librarías.** -Soltó List, ladeando la cabeza.  
\- **Pues no. Me ha metido aquí por correr en el pasillo y no se que mierda más.** -Se lanzó contra una silla suspirando. -**¿Y vosotros?**  
\- **Chorradas parecidas.** -Se encogió de hombros su amigo rubio. -**Pero... ¿No te parece que últimamente Pariston está muy raro? Quiero decir... No suele ser así normalmente.** **¿Verdaaad?**  
\- **Um...** -Murmuró como respuesta, mientras adoptaba una pose perezosa. -**Ya lo pillo. No hace falta que lances indirectas...**

Mientras Ging se divertía en el aula de Castigos, Netero tenía una conversación seria con su sobrino. Lo invitó a sentarse en su despacho, mientras el rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa obviamente falsa. El actual Director, le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ponerse serio.  
\- **Dime, Pariston... ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?** -Preguntó, con ambas manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa.  
\- **En absoluto.** -Negó el chico con fuerza, mientras Netero suspiraba como respuesta.  
\- **Entonces... ¿Has castigado a quince alumnos porque si? **  
\- **Estaban desobedeciendo las normas...** -Murmuró Pariston frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
\- **¿Y estás seguro de que no será que hay algo que te molesta, y la estás pagando con los demás?**  
Un largo silencio invadió la sala. En ese tiempo el chico abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, intentando encontrar las palabras que decir.  
\- **Hay... Una cosa...**  
Netero le dedicó una sonrisa.  
\- **Entonces deberías ir a arreglarlo, ¿no crees?** -El hombre miró el reloj de la pared. -**El castigo está a punto de acabar. ¿Hay alguien con quien quieras hablar?**  
Pariston se levantó rápidamente.  
\- **¡Si!**  
\- **Entonces te esperaré en casa.** -Asintió el hombre, guiñándole un ojo. -**Buena suerte.**

Ging salió de la clase con cara de querer pegarle al primer idiota que pasase por delante. Tal vez tenía suerte y el nerd de Wing aún no había salido de clase. Bah, a quien quería engañar. Eran las ocho de la tarde. ¿Qué idiota se habría quedado ahí todo el día?  
\- **Ging...**  
Ah, sí. La rata idiota. Antes de que saliese Silva y matase a su... ¿amigo? Estaba muy enfadado para llamarlo así, pero tampoco quería que le rompiesen esa cara de roedor brillante, por lo que lo agarró de la muñeca, sin siquiera mirarlo y lo llevó con él a la salida. Ya iba a atardecer. Genial.  
En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del Instituto, empezó a caminar inconscientemente de camino a casa de Pariston, como cada día. Freecss miró de reojo al rubio que estaba despegando los labios para decir algo.  
\- **No. Cállate. No quiero oír nada de tu sucia boca.**  
Pariston suspiró molesto, y siguió caminando un rato. Decidió hacerlo corto.  
\- **Lo siento.**  
\- **Um. Yo también lo siento.** -Contestó el moreno sarcásticamente.  
Tras otro silencio incómodo, el chico se rindió y se quedó parado en medio de la calle.  
\- **Vale. No te molestaré.** -Soltó, antes de girarse para ir por otro camino.  
Y es que a Ging le empezó a invadir esa molesta sensación de culpa. ¿Por qué? ¡Si era él el que le había castigado sin sentido! ¡Era Pariston el que tenía que pedirle disculpas! Ah... Cierto. Lo acababa de hacer. ¡Bueno, pero de rodillas como mínimo!  
El moreno suspiró dándose un golpe con la mano en la frente. Maldita sea.  
\- **¿A dónde se supone que vas?** -Preguntó girándose, y empezando a seguir al rubio.  
\- **A mi casa.**  
\- **No es por ahí.**  
\- **Iré por el camino largo.**  
\- **Venga, Paris, no seas rey del Drama.** -Por fin llegó a alcanzarlo y le agarró del hombro. -**Lo siento por ser un borde. Ahora escucharé lo que me ibas a decir ¿Contento?**  
Pariston se giró con una pequeña sonrisita.  
\- **¡Mucho!** -Asintió con fuerza. -**Quería disculparme por castigarte. No estuvo bien.**  
\- **¿Y me contarás lo que te pasa esta semana? Estás raro.**  
\- **Oh... Eso...** -El rubio se quedó unos momentos mirando el suelo, como si estuviese pensando en una excusa. -**Ah, pero antes. Ibas a contarme algo esta mañana, ¿cierto?**  
-** ¡Oh, si! ¡ADIVINA!** -Pariston ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente mientras su amigo lo agarraba de los hombros. Realmente se veía contento.  
\- **Um... ¿Has sacado un diez en algo?**  
\- **¿Huh? Claro que no, idiota. Hoy le pedí una cita a la chica nueva. ¡Y me dijo que si! ¿A que es genial? Yo creo que le gusto, tío.** -Casi podía ver brillo en la mirada de Freecss. La expresión de Pariston cambió de emoción a horror en un segundo, pero consiguió ocultarlo rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- **Eso... Es genial, Ging.** -Murmuró. Juraría que notó algo quebrarse en su interior. -**¿Pero de verdad piensas ir así?** -Intentó bromear.  
\- **¿Qué hay de malo con mi ropa?** -Soltó ofendido el moreno.  
-** Oh... No hay nada malo. Sólo creo que deberías ducharte antes, ¿no crees? **  
\- **¡Ya me duché ayer!****  
**Al rubio se le escapó una risita, mientras se volvía a girar para emprender camino a casa. Un par de gotas cayeron del cielo, amenazando con llover.  
-** Por cierto, cuéntame que te pasa.**  
\- **Um... Lo cierto... Es que...**

\- **¿QUE LE GUSTA RAZOR?**  
Ging hizo callar a su amigo List, mientras que Wdwun y las gemelas se atragantaban con sus bebidas. Freecss cerró las ventanas de su habitación, mientras encendía la Game Cube para jugar con ellos. Los sábados como estos eran sus favoritos.  
\- **Bueno, eso me dijo.** -Se rascó la nuca. -**Estaba tan sorprendido como vosotros.**  
\- **Yo siempre supe que Pariston era gay.** -Asintió Eeta completamente segura de si misma.  
\- **No, tú siempre decías que Pariston y Ging acabarían juntos.** -Le recriminó su hermana Elena.  
\- **¿EH?** -El moreno frunció el ceño. -**¿De qué vas, Eeta? ¿Me ves cara de querer tirarme a Pariston?**  
La chica dudó unos momentos.  
\- **Pues en realidad no hacen mala pareja...** -Wdwun dio otro sorbo de su bebida. -**Pariston y Razor, digo.**  
\- **¡TÚ CALLATE! ¡No entiendes nada de nada!** -Le señaló Freecss. -**Pariston y Razor no pueden acabar juntos.**  
\- **¿Por qué no?** -Inquirió List.  
\- **¡Porque yo lo digo, y punto!**  
\- **Eso no es motivo...**  
\- **¡Claro que si!**  
Elena ya estaba metiendo su juego de Animal Crossing, el cual Ging no solía dejarle jugar, mientras que Eeta seguía comentando con Wdwun.  
\- **Yo sigo pensando que Pariston y Ging deberían estar juntos...**  
\- **¡CALLATE! ¡Y DILE A TU HERMANA QUE SAQUE ESA MIERDA DE JUEGO DE MI CONSOLA!**  
\- **¡No seas maleducado, Ging!** -Le sacaron la lengua las dos albinas.  
\- **Se acabó, todos fuera de mi casa.** -Ordenó señalando la puerta.  
\- **¡Pues que sepas que estas celooooso de que a Pariston le guste otra persona que no seas tú! ¡Y me parece muy feo que supieses que le gustabas y aun así ligases con esa chica en sus narices!**  
\- **¡Pues a mi me parece muy feo tu color de pelo, Eeta!**  
\- **¡Pues hueles mal!** -Intervino ahora su hermana, antes de salir por la puerta seguida de Wdwun, que robaba una galleta.  
El último en salir fue List que se quedó mirando a Ging un rato.  
\- **Realmente... Deberías hablar con Pariston antes de salir con la chica nueva.** -Le aconsejó.  
\- **¿Huuh? ¿Y eso por qué? Él no ha dicho que yo le guste de todos modos. Pueden ser imaginaciones nuestras.**  
El rubio suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- **De todas formas, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga con Razor?**  
\- **No quiero que le haga daño.** -Se excusó.  
\- **¿No llevas haciéndoselo tú desde hace años?**  
Y dicho esto, el chico salió ante la llamada de las gemelas, que le metían prisa. Ging se quedó unos momentos parado, pensando en lo que acababa de reprocharle su amigo.  
\- **¡ESO ES UN GOLPE BAJO, LIST!** -Gritó por las escaleras. -**Ugh... Que molestos son todos. Necesito amigos nuevos.** -Bufó, tirándose a su cama. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso...  
¿Realmente le estaba haciendo daño a Pariston?

Y es que a Ging no le importaba admitirlo para sus adentro. Sí. Estaba celoso. Pero porque le gustaba las ventajas de ser el favorito del sobrino del Director, sólo por eso. No es como si le hubiese cogido un cariño especial o algo así. Y sí, le jodía que ahora Razor fuese a recibir esas ventajas, como era ir primero en las colas de la cafetería, o no tener que aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño, o incluso quedarse a dormir en casa del rubio. Espera eso último no. El caso es que le ponía de mala leche sólo el hecho de pensarlo, y por eso trazó un plan maestro.  
Primero, le diría a Razor que Pariston está por él. Razor se enfadaría, y eso ocasionaría que quiera pegarle o algo así a Paris. ¡Entonces aparecería él como héroe salvador! Razor se calmaría, y Paris volvería a sus brazos. Al final conseguiría una cita con la chica nueva, y todos saldrían ganando. Excepto... Tal vez Pariston. Y puede que Razor se lleve algún castigo.  
¡Pero, eh! ¡Para conseguir lo que se quiere hay que hacer sacrificios! ¡Era una idea estupenda!  
Sin embargo... Cuando les contó esto a sus amigos el lunes a la salida de clases, no parecían muy contentos con el plan.  
\- **Menudo cerdo..**. -Soltó Elena, cruzada de brazos.  
\- **¡Das asco, Ging!** -Asintió con fuerza su hermana.  
\- **Pobre Pariston...** -Murmuró Wdwun.  
\- **No entiendo como le has podido gustar.** -Suspiró List.  
Ging los miró a todos con asco.  
\- **¡Callaos! ¡Sois mis amigos! Se supone que tenéis que apoyarme en todo.**  
\- **¿Pero tu te has escuchado? ¿De verdad quieres que a Pariston le deje de gustar otro tipo, para que puedas seguir con tu rollo de ignorarlo?**  
\- **Um... Si... Tienes razón...** -Los cuatro miraron sorprendidos al moreno que parecía haber cambiado de opinión. -**Debería hacerlo cuanto antes o le empezarán a gustar otros tipos...** -Murmuró.  
\- **¿PERO TU ERES TONTO?**  
\- **¡Silencio! ¡El plan está en marcha! Si queréis observar mi éxito estáis más que bienvenidos, pero si vais a criticarme en todo que os den.** -Y dicho esto se volvió al gimnasio para buscar a Razor.  
\- **... ¿Deberíamos pararlo?** -Preguntó Wdwun. List le respondió con una pequeña sonrisita.  
\- **¿Recuerdas lo del año pasado? Creo que a Ging le saldrá el tiro por la culata.**  
\- **¡ES CIERTO! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡List tuvo que salir por el baño vestido de chica, porque Razor no le dejaba en paz! Hahahaha.**  
\- **No puedo creer que le quedasen bien nuestros vestidos.** -Las dos chicas empezaron a reír, mientras el más bajito las miraba mal.  
\- **En cualquier caso...** -Empezó, callando las risas poco a poco. -**Creo que a Razor le gustan los rubios.** -Sonrió un poco.  
\- **Pobre Ging... Me pregunto si me regalará su consola.** -Murmuró Elena.  
\- **¿Por qué haría eso?**  
\- **Estará tan deprimido, que seguro que ni la toca.**  
Entre risas, y haciendo bromas al respecto los cuatro se volvieron a la salida del centro. Ging realmente no sabía lo que le esperaba.

\- **Y así está la cosa...**  
Razor se le quedó mirando unos momentos, como si estuviese pensando en todo lo que le acababa de decir su amigo Ging. ¡Si! ¡Esto iba bien!  
\- **¿En serio...? ¿Pariston Hill?**  
\- **El mismo.** -Asintió el moreno.  
El tipo se levantó de las gradas, dispuesto a volver con el entrenamiento de Voleyball.  
\- **Entonces hablaré con él mañana a la salida.** -Murmuró. -Gracias por contarmelo, Ging.  
-** No hay problema, bro. Suerte con eso.** -Se despidió él, levantandose de un salto también. ¡Todo iba a ser genial! ¡El plan maestro para recuperar a Pariston estaba en marcha! Espera, ese nombre quedaba un poco raro...  
¡Es igual! ¡Pronto volvería a tener al niño Rata a sus pies!

O puede que no...


End file.
